User talk:Patrick.adriano.77
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to LogoLine! Thank you for , especially what you did for File:ABC-5 1993.jpg. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Here are a few links to pages you might find helpful: *Introduction to LogoLine *Rules and Policy * and How to develop articles *How to create your first article *Simplified Manual of Style Please remember to your messages on talk pages by typing four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, check out LogoLine:Questions, ask me on }|my talk page|my talk page}}, or ask your question on this page. Again, welcome! Tariqmudallal (talk) 07:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Speedy deletion nomination of Destiny Cable A tag has been placed on Destiny Cable, requesting that it be speedily deleted from LogoLine. This has been done for the following reason: it contains fake logos Under the criteria for speedy deletion, pages that do not meet basic LogoLine criteria may be deleted at any time. If you think this page should not be deleted for this reason, you may contest the nomination by visiting the page and clicking the button labelled "Click here to contest this speedy deletion". This will give you the opportunity to explain why you believe the page should not be deleted. However, be aware that once a page is tagged for speedy deletion, it may be removed without delay. Please do not remove the speedy deletion tag from the page yourself, but do not hesitate to add information in line with LogoLine's policies and guidelines. If the page is deleted, and you wish to retrieve the deleted material for future reference or improvement, you can place a request here. October 2013 This is your only warning; if you add fake stuff again, you may be blocked from editing without further notice. Please stop Please don't add fake logos here and sick with real ones such as ones from Logopedia (LP for short). Please go to our fake edition to add fake logos. Thank You. Please chat! You appear to be inexperienced editor by adding fake logos. Please join us in our . :Also stop uploading fake logos now, i have also my fanon wiki Logofanonpedia. Go Now. TheLogoMasterTalk 02:31, 10-19-2013 File source and copyright licensing problem with File:IBC 13 Yacht.jpg Thanks for uploading File:IBC 13 Yacht.jpg. However, it currently is missing information on its copyright status and its source. LogoLine takes copyright very seriously. If you did not create this work entirely yourself, you will need to specify the owner of the copyright. If you obtained it from a website, please add a link to the page from which it was taken, together with a brief restatement of the website's terms of use of its content. If the original copyright holder is a party unaffiliated with the website, that author should also be credited. You will also need to state under what licensing terms it was released. Please refer to the image use policy to learn what files you can or cannot upload on LogoLine. The page on copyright tags may help you to find the correct tag to use for your file. Please add this information by editing the image description page. If the necessary information is not added within the next days, the image will be deleted. If the file is already gone, you can still make a request for undeletion and ask for a chance to fix the problem. Please also check any other files you may have uploaded to make sure they are correctly tagged. Here is a list of your uploads. If you have any questions please ask them at the Media copyright questions page. Thank you. TheLogoMasterTalk 06:32, 10-21-2013 Speedy deletion nomination of File:IBC 13 Yacht.jpg A tag has been placed on File:IBC 13 Yacht.jpg, requesting that it be speedily deleted from LogoLine. This has been done for the following reason: fake logo Under the criteria for speedy deletion, pages that do not meet basic LogoLine criteria may be deleted at any time. If you think this page should not be deleted for this reason, you may contest the nomination by visiting the page and clicking the button labelled "Click here to contest this speedy deletion". This will give you the opportunity to explain why you believe the page should not be deleted. However, be aware that once a page is tagged for speedy deletion, it may be removed without delay. Please do not remove the speedy deletion tag from the page yourself, but do not hesitate to add information in line with LogoLine's policies and guidelines. If the page is deleted, and you wish to retrieve the deleted material for future reference or improvement, you can place a request here. TheLogoMasterTalk 06:33, 10-21-2013 Blocked You have been blocked indefinitely from editing copyright violations and uploading fake logos. If you think there are good reasons why you should be unblocked, you may appeal this block by adding the following text below this notice: . However, you should read the guide to appealing blocks first. TheLogoMasterTalk 06:41, 10-21-2013